Dolores
Dolores, also known by its archaic name Locria, is a small, proudly independent country. Its religion is Istkanism. It is a highly centralized, but small country, with only one administrative region - Doloressa (Locria). It has an MTP with Delphona. History Dolores was once a part of Delhpona known as Locria. Although Delphona was, historically speaking, a carefree and happy country, Locria was not, since many tragedies happened on Locrian soil. Certain philosophers believed the place to be cursed with bad luck, and thus, people avoided going to Locrian soil. Even though there were great tragedies happening, the people of Locria lived in peace. As the Romani people came, attacking most other countries, including Delphona. In order to form a strong frontline, the Delphonan king ordered the troops to gather at the Delphonan Isthmus. As such, Dolores was left alone, and the south got ravaged by Romani raiders. Desperate for protection, the region's administration, which was cut off from the Delphonan King, asked Ukiland for protection. Eventually, an agreement was reached that involved Dolores ceding some of their northeastern villages, in exchange for a guarantee of independence. After Delphona reclaimed the lands, the Ukilandian forces withdrew in order to maintain a friendly relationship with Delphona, and people of Dolores were bitter. Delphona managed to handle the separatist spirit for a while, until a rebellion broke out. Even though Delphona had much more forces, the people of Dolores fought hard. After seeing that they'll create even more chaos and death in ravaged Dolores, the King of Delphona negotiated an independence deal, which turned out to be favorable for Delphona. Dolores was left as a small and independent authoritarian republic for the rest of the era. The Cultural Revolution brought a strong sense of nationalism in Dolores. At first, they despised Delphona and turned to Ukiland for help. However, this ideology soon fell apart when it was revealed that Ukiland still held friendly relations with Delphona. Thus, the people of Dolores distanced themselves enough from the Delphonans, but still had respect for them, since some of the biggest tragedies happened on Doloressi soil. In the Great War coming, Dolores was considered a candidate for PFH, but it initially didn't take a stance. After some time, Doloressi representatives were invited as observers in the Chiyu congress. In the congress, it was decided that Dolores was going to join PFH, along with Romia. Being entirely surrounded by PFH countries made Dolores safe. Dolores participated minimally in the war, usually sending a division of volunteers to either Korgemt, Ukiland or Mishea. After the PFH fell apart, Dolores suffered almost no consequences except paying light reparations. Forced neutrality for Dolores was suggested by the Doloressi representatives, who were in favor of it, but the suggestion was dismissed because Dolores didn't have an impact in the Great War. Being surrounded by two members of TSA and a member of Martini Brotherhood, Dolores began its militarization. Military industry was built at a quick pace, and Dolores was drying out its national resources quickly. Nevertheless, they managed to build a sizable military force, decent enough to cause damage to the opposing country. However, Dolores was ignored by most alliances, and thus began their economic stagnation. Today, Dolores is still decently militarized, with a somewhat stagnating population and economy. Category:Istkanist Nations Category:Ex-PFH nations Category:Ex-WML nations